


Continence

by nanalovesscuddles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BSDM, Bottom Renjun, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NSFW, Unsafe Sex, top donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanalovesscuddles/pseuds/nanalovesscuddles
Summary: renjun needs money, and getting involved with a rich dude with weird sexual tendencies seems like his only option. even if he’s still a virgin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 171





	Continence

**Author's Note:**

> •eng isn’t my native language, there are gonna be errors.  
> •now, enjoy, and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Renjun finds himself right in front of Lee’s mansion. With his small suitcase resting on the ground, waiting for the maid to open the door. He still has some time to run away, he could totally forget about this and look for a decent job, but he can’t. He would never be able to pay the bank all the money he owes them just by working at a grocery store. Besides, they said they were paying an amount of 5 digits... More than enough to pay his debt. 

Before Renjun could overthink even more, the door is opened.

Someone, who he assumes to be a maid, greets him politely, letting him inside.

“Please give her your suitcase and follow me, Mr. Lee is waiting for you.” Renjun hadn’t even noticed the presence of the other lady while he admired the big house.

“H-uh yeah! Thanks.”

Mr. Lee was a mysterious man. He himself had not contacted Renjun for the job. It happened at a fancy club Renjun worked at as a waitress on the weekends a few weeks ago. One of his men had cornered Renjun and offered him the suggestion... It seemed sketchy, too good to be real.

The man had pointed at another individual, one that seemed extremely wealthy, with seven guards surrounding him as he left the club. Renjun had only seen his back that day but it was enough for him to accept almost immediately. 

It had been about a month since that day. The man had requested Renjun to meet him twice, negotiating whatever kind of job you could call that. The second time they met, it had been for Renjun to sign a contract, one that declared that he was okay with any of the activities and rules (which he didn’t completely understand), and would never talk about anything that happened while staying at Lee’s mansion.

It all seemed fake but, Renjun feels like his breath is taken away the moment he enters the room where Mr. Lee is in. Renjun is once again, faced with the guy’s back, taking a look at his big shoulders. When he finally turns around, Renjun, as dramatic as it sounds, feels his whole body go weak due to the handsome face his welcomed with.

His tanned skinned looked so smooth, his face was adorned by small moles here and there, his lips... Oh God, they looked so soft and easy to bruise. 

Renjun automatically bows, staying like that for a couple of seconds, trying to hide the obvious redness on his cheeks.

“Take a sit, Mr. Huang.” His voice is deep, but not as much as many would expect it to be.

Renjun feels himself grow smaller as he gets closer to him. It’s not that Mr. Lee is extremely tall, he’s probably around three inches taller than Renjun himself but, his whole aura feels suffocating, he’d make anyone realize how inferior they are. Especially since they're both sitting facing each other, with their hands resting on a giant business desk.

——————————

They talk for a while, and it’s oddly normal considering the situation they are in, it’s almost like Renjun hadn’t totally sold his life to a lunatic who’s into BDSM for a whole month.

“Mr. Lee—”

“Please cut it. Let’s call each other by our first names. You’re Renjun and I'm Donghyuck until I say the opposite, okay?” Donghyuck... A little too casual for Renjun’s liking.

There was no way Renjun could call the other by his first name.

God had blessed Donghyuck with such a handsome face Renjun had started to feel jealous. Everything about Donghyuck gives off manliness while Renjun was stuck with his weak and skinny body. He'd be sinning if he dares to call him that.

“I think there’s a major problem with this whole situation.” He says, going directly to the point. 

“What is it?” Renjun barely notices how fast Donghyuck stands up from where he was sitting to kneel right besides him. 

“Please stand up, Mr— Donghyuck!” the other ignores him, taking his hands with his own, looking at him and the eyes with a worried expression.

“No. Renjun... Are you regretting this? You can leave any time you want, I won't force you to do it.”

And Renjun knows Donghyuck isn’t talking to him like that because he actually cares for him, but because he had probably seen how small and delicate Renjun’s body was that one time at the club. Only God knew what kind of sick fantasies the other guy had. 

“It’s not that... The thing is—” Renjun looks away, too embarrassed to bring himself to say it while looking at Donghyuck, “I’m still a virgin.” He shuts his eyes and squishes his thighs together. 

He felt Donghyuck’s hands leaving his as he stands up. Renjun finally looks at him once again, confused at the smile on his face. 

“Oh Renjun... That just makes everything more exciting.”

Renjun loses complete control over his body when Donghyuck’s lips touch his.

Donghyuck didn’t waste much time, almost immediately carrying Renjun and making him sit on top of the huge wood desk. It feels cold against the part of his thighs that aren't covered by his short shorts. Donghyuck runs his hands through them without stopping the kiss. 

Renjun feels his dick grow bigger, his whole body burning at the strange feeling of someone else’s hands touching it. He likes it, a little too much if he were to be honest. The way Donghyuck’s hands work on him seems so professional, treating his inexperienced body with so much care, but at the same time fighting the urge to roughly fuck Renjun.

Renjun feels embarrassed at how terribly hard he is but he cannot help it. His body reacts instantly at the way Donghyuck holds his waist, harshly squishing the area, making it painful and enjoyable at the same time. His fingers brush against Renjun’s nipple, using it as an ON and OFF button, pressing it to make Renjun squirm under him, but stopping as soon as he moans start to get too loud.

The wet kisses on his neck make him whine extremely loud, wanting more attention, not having enough with the touches.

It seems like Donghyuck gets the message, he busies himself with Renjun’s shorts, unbuttoning them and dragging them down with the underwear. His dick springs up immediately, looking painfully hard, a deep pink (almost red) tone extended all over it, while pre-cum wets it completely.

“You want me so badly... And it’s only the first day.” Donghyuck lowers himself, eyes never leaving Renjun’s.

Renjun knows he’s not the only one incredibly turned on, he can see Donghyuck’s hardening cock through his expensive dress pants.

He can’t even process everything correctly, but Donghyuck’s lips on his thighs definitely feel better than his hands. He leaves kisses all over them, sucking on them as if they were a popsicle. His mouth moves up slowly, teasing Renjun when he stays kissing a place for too long. 

Relief fills Renjun’s body as soon as Donghyuck’s lips touch the head of his small cock. Eagerly sucking on it while observing Renjun tremble at his actions. It feels different, better than anything Renjun has ever done to himself before. He bucks his hips up when his whole member his practically swallowed by the other’s mouth. Donghyuck doesn’t seem to be struggling at all, taking Renjun’s short length as if it was nothing.

With his body trembling uncontrollably, Renjun brings his hands to Donghyuck’s head, tightening his skinny fingers around his beautiful soft hair, pulling his head back just to bring it forward as he tries to reach his climax.

Donghyuck starts to distance himself just when Renjun (who has no other option but to let his hair go), is about to break.

“Not yet baby. We’re nowhere near the end.” 

Donghyuck’s hands go down on his own pants, taking his belt off and placing it right besides Renjun while he unbuttons his pants with one of his hands to free himself.

Renjun’s stomach drops.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t expect Donghyuck’s cock to be big, God! Renjun had fantasized about it for the last couple of weeks. He just didn’t expect it to be that big.

It’s long and veiny, but most importantly, thick. Renjun doubts it will even enter him considering the fact that he hasn’t taken anything else besides two of his small fingers up the ass. 

Unlike him, Donghyuck isn’t completely shaved, his pubic hair lays short on the area, decorating is cock and making him appear even more manly.

More pre-cum leaks from Renjun’s tiny cock at the thought of -it- being inside him. 

“You like it don’t you? I bet you’d rather have me fuck you right now. No preparation, the only lube being the blood that’d come out of you.” There it goes, his sadistic side is showing. 

“No. Please treat me kindly sir.”

“Then stop looking at it like you’re about to devour it.”

Donghyuck doesn’t even bother to take his clothes off. Grabbing Renjun’s hands, he makes him lay down as he pins his hands on top of his head. Hovering over him, making Renjun’s legs wrap themselves around his torso. Donghyuck somehow opens the cabinets on the other side of the desk, taking what seems to look like lube out of it.  
—————————

Renjun finds himself with two fingers up his ass, fucking him open as they scissor inside him. It feels uncomfortable, his bottom area won’t stop burning but he can’t bring himself to say anything.

And then he feels it. 

That one place in his body that was capable of making his body dysfunction. Renjun arches his back, his cock brushing against Donghyuck’s suit. Donghyuck adds another finger, completely stretching Renjun. 

“Please, keep doing that.”

“This?” Donghyuck takes his fingers out and harshly pushes them inside, rubbing them right on Renjun’s prostate.

The older boy chuckles at how fucked out the smaller already looks. He pushes Renjun’s loose t-shirt up, leaning in to take one of his nipples into his mouth, biting it softly as he drags his tongue on it. 

Taking his fingers out Renjun, Donghyuck’s grabs his cock and coats it with lube.

“Since it’s your first time... I’m not gonna use a condom, you need to experience my cock at its fullest.” The head of Donghyuck’s cock presses softly against Renjun’s entrance. 

“Please, put it in already Donghyuck!” Renjun yells, desperately wanting something to fill him up, tightening his legs around Donghyuck in an attempt to bring him closer.

Donghyuck grabs his hip strongly, entering him in one go.

Renjun arches his back due to the pain, wanting to get up from the desk. Donghyuck’s right-hand holds both arms down over his head, making it impossible for him to move.

“Don’t ever raise your voice when you’re talking to me.” His hand moves from his hip all the way to his face, cleaning the unstoppable tears coming out of Renjun’s eyes. 

“Dong—” The other grabs his face squishing both of his cheeks as he makes him look at his eyes.

“Princess... I’m not Donghyuck anymore. I’m master, got that?” Renjun nods, only stopping when he feels Donghyuck move again.

He pulls out a little bit, and shoves his cock in slowly, keeping the movement as he looks for Renjun’s prostate. He finds it quickly judging by the deep moan Renjun lets come out of his mouth, which he catches with his own.

Letting Renjun’s face go, Donghyuck drags his hand all the way down, placing it on top of his belly, patting it a little. His other hand frees Renjun’s arms, but it seems like he doesn’t have any plans on moving them as they stay in the same place. Not for too long though.

Once again, Donghyuck grabs Renjun’s hip firmly, separates himself from the other’s lips as a smirk forms on his mouth.

Pulling out completely, causing Renjun to let out a sigh, he enters him again quickly, hitting right on his prostate. Renjun grabs both of his arms around Donghyuck’s neck, needing something to hold into as the older does it again.

Thrusting deeply into Renjun’s wrecked body, he laughs softly.

“You’re so small I can feel myself on your belly.” He’s so fascinated by the feeling of his cock brushing against his hand under Renjun’s skin. 

“A-uh... Master, I can’t! slow down please...” Renjun’s body keeps trembling, his walls clench around his cock. 

Renjun’s about to come.

Donghyuck slows down, aiming directly at Renjun’s prostate as the other begs him to stop.

“I can’t hold on anymore master.” His voice barely comes out, too busy trying to fight the urge to cry due to how overstimulated he feels. He’s too deep into the pleasure that he can’t even control himself.

“Let it go Princess. You’ve done well today.”

Before Donghyuck’s hand can touch Renjun’s dick, he comes, his fluids falling into his abdomen as his whole body falls practically unconscious. His body is still tensed, hole wrapping so tightly around the cock inside him, squishing the cum out of it a few seconds later.

Donghyuck pulls out, bending his body over Renjun’s, cleaning the cum off with his own tongue. Kissing his way up to Renjun’s lips.

Renjun can taste himself, the sweet flavor is right on the other’s lips. He loves it, especially the way Donghyuck’s tongue fucks into his mouth.

Renjun finds himself inside of Lee’s mansion, knowing that he could still run away, but as Donghyuck distances himself from him, with a small smile on his face, Renjun chooses not to.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to lia em and dani for helping me to edit some of the errors, i love you guys.
> 
> it’s been a while since i wrote smth so... kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> my twt: @renssmallcloset


End file.
